Simplesmente Impossível ser Mais Simples
by Satine M
Summary: Tradução de "If It Were Any Simpler, It Would be Impossible", da MochaButterfly. Ginny foi mandada disfarçada para trazer Draco de volta da Espanha. Mas quem é que está a enganar quem? Com a ajuda das duas pessoas mais improváveis - uma stripper ame
1. Hit Witch em Treino

**N/A:** Bem, estou de volta! Já lá vai um ano e meio, mas aqui estou eu com uma nova e reluzente fic para vocês. Já tenho a ideia básica feita, mas até agora ainda estou a escrever o capítulo dois – eu queria escrever a fic toda antes de a publicar, mas ignorei a minha consciência e postei-a.  
Esta fic é, como sempre, um romance D/G. Os dois já saíram de Hogwarts, Ginny tem 21 anos, Draco tem 22. Vou fingir que o aniversário de Ginny é em Janeiro ou Fevereiro. A acção principal decorre em Madrid, na Espanha. Adicionei alguns personagens novos, mas também há alguns da JKR. O que me leva ao:  
  
**Disclaimer:** Quase toda a gente deste capítulo excepto Creedmore, Anid e Jocelyn pertencem à JKR. Qualquer magia que reconheças provavelmente também é dela.  
  
**N/T:** "Hit Witch/Wizard", no original inglês, é um Feiticeiro do Esquadrão de Reforço da Lei Mágica (aqueles que prenderam o Sirius depois de ele supostamente ter matado o Pettigrew, lembram?). Este termo é muito usado na fanfic, e como a tradução é muito grande, eu resolvi deixar no original inglês. Para quem não sabe, "Witch" significa bruxa e "Wizard" significa feiticeiro. Tenho de agradecer à Akemi, pela capa e pela força, e à minha beta, por ter betado.   
**Dedicatória:** esta fic é totalmente dedicada à Carol, que se mudou para Londres e que eu vou ver na próxima semana, e que adorou a fic. Adoro-te!!!!  
  
****

**Simplesmente Impossível Ser Mais Simples  
  
By: MochaButterfly ( mochabutterfly22 arroba yahoo ponto com)**

**Capítulo Um - Hit Witch em treino **

_Terça-feira, 4 de Março, 2003_  
Três figuras vestidas de negro estavam estendidas num sofá de cabedal branco imaculado. O trio tinha a aparência de serem muito saudáveis; as suas roupas ficavam-lhes muito bem, o cabelo deles tinha estilo, e as suas caras tinha a expressão constante de arrogância e confiança. Eles contrastavam uns com os outros, e no entanto eles pareciam bem colocados juntos. A sensação que estava no ar era aquela de à-vontade, que provava que aqueles três conheciam, confiavam e respeitavam-se uns aos outros.  
A mulher, de estatura pequena e cabelos em caracóis perfeitos com a ajuda da magia, castanhos e brilhantes, que lhe caíam perfeitamente sobre os ombros, tinha as suas pernas pequenas e definidas no colo de um homem com cabelo muito claro, que parecia não notar o fato de que ela estava a usar uma saia. Ela estava deitada de costas, a cabeça elevada pelo braço do sofá. O terceiro, um homem com aspecto negro com cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos ainda mais escuros, sentava-se do lado oposto ao do outro homem, acomodado no canto do sofá com as pernas esticadas à frente dele.  
- Esta é uma das tuas melhores casas, Draco, - disse Pansy Parkinson, olhando em volta do quarto e depois encontrando os olhos do louro. - Para um homem, conseguiste escolher algo com estilo.  
Draco Malfoy lançou-lhe um sorriso preguiçoso. - A minha… _companhia_… mais recente era uma decoradora de interiores. Ela forçou-me a comprar esta.  
- Consigo ver as tuas calcinhas, Pansy, - falou lentamente Blaise Zabini do seu canto, com um aspecto entediado.  
Pansy, que pensava que a sua saia que ia até aos joelhos era longa o suficiente para cobrir tudo o que tinha de ser coberto, sorriu despreocupada. - Nada que já não tenhas visto, Blaise, - ela respondeu suavemente. Contudo, cruzou as pernas.  
Um silêncio confortável pairava no ar enquanto os três refletiam em assuntos diferentes. A mente de Draco estava no seu apartamento, e durante quanto tempo ele viveria nele. Pansy tinha razão – o lugar _era_ atrativo, e nos dois dias em que tinha vivido lá tinha aprendido a gostar dele. Já tinha vindo completamente mobiliado, e estava num bairro chique em Madrid, tinha custado uma grande quantia de dinheiro. Draco não se tinha incomodado muito com o preço – dinheiro nunca era problema. Desde que o pai tinha sido mandado para Azkaban e a sua mãe tinha voltado a casar, Draco estava à frente da fortuna Malfoy.  
Mas Draco sabia que o Ministério da Magia estava atrás dele. No ano passado ele tinha se mudado para onze países diferentes, raramente ficando num lugar mais do que um mês. Era uma questão de tempo até que o Ministério descobrisse que ele estava na Espanha e ele teria de se mudar outra vez. Ele detestava isso. Queria estabilidade e poder continuar a sua vida, e saltar para um novo país uma vez por mês impedia o seu estilo de vida desejado.  
E a pior parte é que no ano passado ele teve de viver como um Muggle. Misturando-se com os muggles e mudando de nome, Draco conseguiu enganar o Ministério – pelo menos por algumas semanas. Mas agora ele estava até proibido de usar qualquer tipo de magia. Pansy tinha apontado, com razão, que o Ministério provavelmente detectava magia vinda de um Muggle e investigava sobre o assunto. _- É assim que eles te encontram,_ - Pansy disse calmamente, enquanto Draco deitava fumo das orelhas só com a ideia de não usar a sua varinha. – _Não uses magia, e evita lugares mágicos. É a única maneira de evitares ser Avada Kevadrado por um Auror._  
- Só um mês e meio, - murmurou Draco amargamente, - e vou poder voltar a usar magia.  
- Pobre Draco, - Pansy disse com um tom de gozo. - A culpa não é nossa se andas a fugir do Ministério.  
- É extremamente aborrecido, é o que é, - Blaise falou rispidamente, mandando um olhar sombrio a Draco. - O Plano já podia estar em ação – já o podíamos _ter feito_ – se nós não tivéssemos de andar escondidos para evitarmos ser vistos contigo.  
Draco apenas sorriu. O Plano. Era assim que ele gostava de o chamar, visto que não tinha nome. Durante os últimos seis meses, os três estavam a conceber um plano genial para libertar os Devoradores da Morte de Azkaban.   
Durante o sétimo ano de Draco em Hogwarts, o Lord Voldemort tinha explodido metade da prisão, matando os prisioneiros que não lhe eram leais – não porque ele queria, mas sim porque ele sacrificaria facilmente a vida dos outros para conseguir o que queria. Ele libertou todos os seus Devoradores da Morte, e o mundo mágico tinha entrado em tempos negros, ainda mais negros que durante o primeiro reinado de Voldemort.  
Por causa disso, quando Voldemort foi derrotado no fim da carreira de Hogwarts (por causa de – isto pode ser um choque – Harry Potter, que tinha conseguido acabar com ele para sempre), Azkaban foi reconstruída com uma nova segurança que era quase impossível de penetrar. Aos antigos Devoradores da Morte eram-lhes negadas visitas. Todos as embalagens, cartas e corujas eram inspecionadas por magia para se assegurarem que não tinham nada ameaçador. As novas precauções faziam com que fosse quase impossível alguém escapar ou ser libertado.  
Quase.  
Blaise e Pansy e as suas famílias tinham _de alguma maneira_ consideradas não estarem envolvidas com o Lord das Trevas, por isso eles não tinham nenhum parente em Azkaban e eles próprios tinham escapado à prisão. Draco tinha tido de fingir a sua própria morte para poder fugir de uma sentença de cadeia, apesar de ele não a merecer. Ele não era um Devorador da Morte – ele nem sequer tinha começado a iniciação antes de Voldemort ser derrotado. Mas o Ministério sabia que ele era o filho do Devorador da Morte mais importante, logo era uma ameaça à sociedade e precisava ficar trancado durante toda a vida.  
Então Draco tinha pegado num homem sem abrigo, lhe enfiado Poção Polyjuice pela garganta abaixo, e o matado. Ironicamente, o único crime que tinha cometido tinha se safado.   
Até ele ter sido visto há um ano atrás na França.  
Era por isso que Pansy e Blaise tinham de ter cuidado quando o visitavam. Eles não queriam ser vistos com Draco e arriscarem-se a ir para Azkaban. A sua situação fazia com que fosse quase impossível eles arquitetarem O Plano; se ele não estivesse em fuga, já o teriam completado meses atrás.  
Na verdade, tinham sido eles dois quem tinham se aproximado de Draco com O Plano para libertar os Devoradores da Morte. Apesar de terem escapado de Azkaban, eles tinham sido e ainda eram vagamente apoiantes de Voldemort. Eles tinham pensado que Draco queria fazer parte do plano, considerando que o pai dele estava em Azkaban. Sem mencionar que eles precisavam desesperadamente de outro cérebro e corpo, e Draco era a única pessoa fora da prisão que os podia ajudar.  
Eles sabiam que na verdade ele estava vivo; eram as únicas pessoas no mundo que sabiam até recentemente. Ele tinha-lhes dito que ia usar uma pessoa para ser ele morto antes de o ter feito. Pansy e Blaise eram e sempre seriam as duas únicas pessoas no mundo em quem ele confiava. Durante esse tempo, a vida de Draco tinha sido confusa; o seu pai tinha acabado de ir para Azkaban, a sua mãe estava a pensar em sair de Inglaterra, o Ministério mandava-lhe coruja atrás de coruja a avisá-lo que iam mandar Dementors a sua casa para o levarem para a cadeia. Tinha sido uma decisão de último minuto matar-se. Para dizer a verdade, ele tinha ficado um pouco… intimidado com a ideia de "morrer" e de ninguém saber da verdade. Por isso ele tinha contado aos seus dois amigos mais próximos, fazendo-os jurar que eles nunca tentariam entrar em contato com ele, e sabendo perfeitamente bem que eles o fariam se quisessem, e morreu. Por assim dizer.  
E eles tinham o contatado, com uma proposta. Draco não tinha recusado a ajudá-los. A verdade era que, ele só tinha concordado porque ele precisava de um projeto com o qual se ocupar. Fugir do Ministério tinha perdido a sua graça.  
E agora, depois de seis longos meses de planejamento, eles estavam quase a pôr O Plano em prática. Só mais um mês… Mais quatro semanas… e os Death Eaters ficariam livres. O Ministério estaria tão ocupado a tentar recapturá-los que o mais provável era esquecerem-se de Draco. Ele poderia escapar e assentar numa vida segura tão articuladamente que o Ministério não seria capaz de o encontrar assim que voltassem a recolher as peças.  
- Não podemos ter o Ministério atrás de ti agora, Draco, - Blaise disse numa voz inexpressiva. - Não havia problema no início, porque estávamos apenas a juntar os detalhes d'O Plano – não precisávamos de passar muito tempo pensando nele juntos. Mas agora… Agora que estamos quase a acabar… Vamos precisar de trabalhar juntos às vezes durante dias. Ainda precisamos aperfeiçoar aquele feitiço…  
- Achas que não sei disso? - Draco exclamou. - Acredita, eu ficaria muito mais contente do que vocês os dois se não estivesse a ser procurado pelo Ministério. Mas estou, e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso.  
- Será que não há? - Pansy perguntou suavemente.  
Os dois homens olharam para ela. Não pela primeira vez Draco pensou que quando ela não tinha a cara torcida num trejeito – que era o que ela fazia quando não gostava de alguma coisa, e isso acontecia muitas vezes – a sua semelhança com um buldog atenuava-se e ela ficava atraente. Enquanto olhavam para ela, à espera que continuasse, ela tirou as pernas do colo de Draco graciosamente, os seus caracóis abanaram e um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios.  
- Acabei de ter uma ideia, - ela disse lentamente, parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma.  
Alguns segundos passaram, e ela parecia perdida em pensamentos, um sorriso na sua pequena cara. Finalmente, Draco disse um pouco irritado, - Estamos à espera, Parkinson.  
Pansy ignorou o seu tom de voz, lambeu os lábios. Depois ronronou, - E se… _nós_ fizéssemos com que o Ministério mandasse alguém atrás de ti?  
Houve uma pausa. - Isso seria maravilhoso, Pansy, - disse Blaise com um pouco de impaciência. - Eles nem mandaram uma pessoa por livre vontade sem a nossa ajuda.  
- Escuta, Blaise, - Pansy disse delicadamente. - Podemos usar a Maldição Imperius no comandante dos Aurors. Afinal, eles só estão mandando Aurors atrás de ti, não é? - Sem esperar pela resposta de Draco, ela continuou. - Podemos usar a Maldição Imperius no homem, e fazer com que ele mande quem nós quisermos atrás do Draco.  
Blaise intrometeu-se na conversa. - Pansy, se vamos ter esse trabalho todo para usar a Maldição Imperius, então porque não a usamos para que o comandante dos Aurors acabe com a busca de Draco?  
Pansy estreitou os seus olhos escuros e olhou para ele. - Não seja estúpido, Blaise. Isso seria muito suspeito. O Ministério quer Draco – e bastante, obviamente, para estar atrás dele há um ano – e eles não vão aceitar que o comandante 'acabe com a busca'. Eles podem contratar outro para dirigir a missão, ou tentar perceber porque é que este mudou subitamente de opinião e descobrir que estamos usando a maldição Imperius nele –  
- Está bem, já percebi, - Blaise interrompeu.  
Pansy sorriu – foi mais uma careta – e foi até à outra ponta do sofá para dar uma palmadinha na bochecha de Blaise. - Blaise, querido, tens de confiar em mim. Se usarmos a Maldição Imperius no Comandante, então podemos fazer com que ele mande o Auror mais incompetente que tiver.  
- Infelizmente, não existe tal coisa, - Draco disse, dando um sorriso um pouco afectado. - Existem cerca de dez Aurors agora, e eles já estiveram todos atrás de mim. Eu já os vi em ação, e eles são tudo menos incompetentes. Se queres chegar aonde eu penso que queres chegar com isto, Pansy, os Aurors só se vão meter no nosso caminho. Como têm feito.  
- Então faremos com que mandem um Hit Wizard, - disse Pansy, encolhendo os ombros. - Sabes, aqueles indivíduos que tentam apenas com que a lei mágica se cumpra e não fazem nada tão violento e perigoso como os Aurors fazem. Melhor ainda, um Hit Wizard em treino.  
- Por favor, diz-me, - Blaise disse, agora entretido com o esquema absurdo de Pansy. - O Ministério suspeitaria se o Comandante dos Aurors acabe a busca de Draco. Mas não vão desconfiar de nada se o Comandante mandar um Hit Wizard em treino?  
- Deixa os detalhes comigo, amor, - Pansy disse, sorrindo mais uma vez. - A Pansyzinha vai cuidar de tudo.  
Draco cogitou a ideia na sua cabeça. Pansy tinha alguma razão, tinha de admitir. Se alguém que não soubesse o que estava fazendo fosse enviado atrás de Draco, seria mais fácil livrar-se dele. Não seria difícil andar por aí sorrateiramente com Pansy e Blaise e completar O Plano.  
- Está bem, Pansy, - Draco cedeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo perfeito dela. Ela estremeceu e tentou afastar a sua mão. - Vou ter de confiar em ti, não é?  
Pansy, irritada por ele ter despenteado o seu cabelo, deu-lhe uma palmadinha. - Pára quieto.  
  
_Quinta-feira, 6 de Março, 2003_  
- Weasley!  
Ginny saltou, derrubando chá quente no seu colo. Ela mordeu o lábio para evitar dizer uma maldição e olhou para a frente. O seu patrão, Jacob Creedmoore, tinha a cabeça a sair da porta e os seus pequenos olhos fixos nela.  
- No meu escritório, agora, - ele ordenou, e depois desapareceu logo de vista.  
- Ouch, isso deve ter doído, - Anid Klepter murmurou compreensivamente. - Queres que limpe?  
- Não, - Ginny resmungou, tentando arranjar um espaço vazio na sua mesa livre dos seus papéis para colocar a xícara. Acabou por colocá-la em cima de um pergaminho vazio, achando que podia sacrificá-lo. - Eu faço isso, obrigada.  
Ginny e Anid partilhavam um escritório, juntamente com outra garota, Jocelyn Umber. Jocelyn estava, de momento, a tomar chá com o patrão. (- Chá, - Anid tinha gozado com essa desculpa, - eu diria que ela tinha ido beijá-lo loucamente).  
As três eram Hit Witches em treino e sob a supervisão de Hit Wizards e Witches diferentes. Na opinião de Ginny, Anid e Jocelyn tinham tido mais sorte que ela. A supervisora de Anid era uma mulher com bom coração chamada Regina Winston, e o supervisor de Jocelyn era um homem lindo, uma máquina de sexo conhecido por Gareth. Ginny estava presa a Jacob Creedmore, um homem gordo, de média idade e mal humorado.   
Ginny era praticamente a escrava de Creedmore. Ela sabia que as Hit Witches em treino tinham de fazer tudo o que os seus chefes lhe mandassem, como mexer em papeladas, mandar recados, e por vezes acompanhá-lo em missões. Mas parecia que Creedmore só a punha a fazer as coisas banais; as papeladas e os recados. Nos seis meses em que Ginny lá tinha estado, ainda só tinha acompanhado Creedmore a duas missões.  
Mas Ginny suportava isso. Ela tinha chegado até ali; agora só podia continuar. E uma das coisas das quais Ginny se orgulhava era de nunca desistir.   
- Ele raramente te chama para o seu escritório, - Anid realçou enquanto Ginny abanou a varinha para remover a mancha de chá da sua camisa. Com ela foi-se também a sensação de queimadura na sua pele, e ela respirou aliviada.  
- Eu sei, - Ginny suspirou. Creedmore gostava de mandar nela no escritório de Ginny, ou ao pé de outras Hit Wizards/Witches respeitados, só para mostrar a sua autoridade. Ele apenas a chamava ao seu escritório uma vez por mês. - A última vez que fui ao escritório dele, - Ginny contou a Anid amargamente, - tive de traduzir uma carta com dez rolos de pergaminho em grego para finlandês. _Finlandês!_ Ele disse que tinha de a mandar para o ministério da Finlândia ou uma porcaria parecida – tretas, digo eu, ele só queria que eu ficasse aqui por duas noites seguidas…  
- Bem, - Anid disse, levantando a sua chávena de chá num brinde, - para que não hajam mais pergaminhos escritos em Grego à tua espera para os traduzires noutra língua impossível.  
Ginny teve de rir. - Deseja-me sorte, - ela disse dramaticamente, e saiu da sala.  
- Não foi isso que acabei de fazer? - Anid gritou atrás dela.  
Ginny perdeu o sorriso enquanto se aproximava do escritório do seu chefe. Ela começou a sentir-se um pouco ansiosa. Talvez desta vez, Creedmore teria algo útil para ela fazer. Alguma tarefa importante que sugeriria que ela estava quase a formar-se como uma Hit Witch. Ela tinha começado a treinar há quase meio ano, e a maior parte dos bruxos com quem tinha falado tinham acabado o treino em três meses. Ela já tinha feito o dobro; na verdade, ela tinha começado a perguntar-se se ela não era algum tipo de imbecil que não conseguia acabar o treino no tempo habitual. Ela tranquilizou-se com o fato de que a culpa não era dela – era do seu chefe impossível.  
"Talvez ele vá me dizer que já estou pronta para me tornar uma Hit Witch," ela pensou, e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Era uma loucura esperar isso… Mas não era inútil.  
Ginny estava pronta para ter um emprego a sério. Ela tinha vivido com os pais até há pouco tempo; ela finalmente tinha o seu próprio apartamento e era _independente_. Está bem, ela voltava à Toca todos os domingos à tarde para o jantar, mas ela agora estava praticamente sozinha. Só precisava de um emprego verdadeiro e tudo ficaria perfeito. Depois podia concentrar-se em encontrar um namorado com quem sairia mais de uma vez, o que depois levaria a mais uma família Weasley com dez crianças.  
A porta de Creedmore estava aberta, mas mesmo assim ela bateu para anunciar a sua presença. Ele estava escrevendo num pergaminho e não olhou para ela quando disse grosseiramente, - Senta-te. - Ela avançou e começou a sentar-se na cadeira à frente da mesa quando de repente ele gritou - Fecha a porta primeiro, - como se ela fosse a pessoa mais estúpida à face da terra por não saber que tinha de o fazer. Ele obedeceu-lhe, recusando-se a sentir-se descolada como normalmente acontecia na presença dele, e depois sentou-se.  
Ele continuou a escrever, ignorando-a, durante cinco minutes. Ela percebeu que estava a olhar para o topo da sua cabeça e reluzente cabeça e relaxou. Ela não gostava nada do homem, mas tinha descoberto recentemente que o respeitava de má vontade. O homem era até brilhante… mesmo quando não queria agir assim.   
Finalmente, quando Ginny estava a segundos de se levantar e sair do escritório (oh, quem é que estava a tentar enganar, ela nunca faria nada tão radical), Creedmore pousou a pena e olhou para ela com os seus olhos pequenos e brilhantes. Por um minuto, pareceu estar a examiná-la, e ela tentou não encolher-se desconfortavelmente.   
Antes de poder evitar, ela exclamou, - O quê? Tenho tinta na cara? - O seu tom de voz foi um pouco duro, e ela desejou imediatamente poder retirar as palavras.  
No entanto, Creedmore ignorou-a. Subitamente, quase como um latido, ele perguntou, - Sabes porque é que ainda não és uma Hit Witch, Weasley?  
O estômago de Ginny agitou-se. Ele ia discutir o assunto de se tornar uma Hit Witch com ela! Festejando internamente, ela respondeu o mais calmamente possível, - Não, senhor, não sei.  
- Bom, - ele disse rudemente, - tu tens as qualificações. Mas, - ele acrescentou rapidamente, vendo a cara dela alegrar-se, - as qualificações não são suficientes para mim. Estou a manter-te como minha aprendiz, Weasley, porque não tens as qualidades que gosto de ver em Hit Witches.  
A excitação de Ginny começou a transformar-se em raiva. "Isso é injusto!" ela pensou, raivosa. Se ela tinha as qualificações, isso queria dizer que pelos padrões do Ministério ela devia ser uma Hit Witch. Mas _não_, ela também tinha de seguir os padrões de Creedmore. Pela milésima vez ela desejou estar sob a supervisão do Deus-do-Sexo-Gareth.  
Tinha julgado que respeitava o seu chefe? Bem, tinha mentido. Ela abominava a criatura sem cabelos sentada à sua frente.  
- E que qualidades são essas, senhor? - ela disse, lutando para manter a sua voz controlada.  
- Pontualidade, por exemplo, - disse Creedmore, alta e incredulamente, como se não pudesse acreditar que ela não sabia quais eram as qualidades. - Entras neste edifício dez ou quinze minutos atrasada todas as manhãs.  
- Isso é porque o meu relógio não funciona bem – Ginny começou.  
- Compra um relógio novo, então, - Creedmore interrompeu-a. - Ou dorme na casa de um amigo. Isso nem a coisa mais importante que preciso ver em ti. Tenho que ver auto-domínio…  
- Eu _tenho_ auto-domínio! - Ginny declarou furiosamente, esquecendo toda a força que matinha o seu civilismo.   
-… porque se perderes a cabeça quando tentas apanhar foras da lei, não te vai levar a lado nenhum, - ele completou. - Preciso ver que respeitas…   
- _O qu_? - por pouco Ginny não gritava.  
-… o teu chefe, mas também precisas de respeitar os criminosos, nem que seja só a fingir; ser rude não te vai levar a lado nenhum…  
- Não sou _rude_!  
- A tua falta de respeito para com as regras; quantas vezes já te falei da regra de não se poder sair com colegas de trabalho, e quantas vezes já te apanhei aos amassos com um dos meus colegas sem ter vergonha na cara?  
- Eu não saio com ele, eu só os beijo… um bocadinho… na verdade, aquela coisa com o Robert foi um equívoco, - Ginny explicou inutilmente, tendo a decência de corar. - E só me apanhaste duas vezes – se excluíres o caso, er, incidente com o Robert – isso não quer dizer que eu desrespeito as regras…  
- Há outras regras que tu também ignoras, - Creedmore interrompeu. - 'Não é permitido comer na sala de estar' – e lá estás tu, com uma sanduíche nojenta com todo o tipo de carnes e... e condimentos…  
- Para que serve uma sala de estar se não se pode comer lá? - Ginny retorquiu.   
- Para se _sentar, relaxar, conversar_! - Creedmore berrou, exasperado. - Deus, Weasley, estou quase a mandar-te para fora do meu escritório pelo pescoço se não te sentares, acalmares e parares de me interromper.   
Ginny mordeu o lábio e rezou para manter a boca fechada.  
Creedmore parecia estar quase a estourar. Respirando alto pelas narinas, ele disse, - De qualquer maneira, não te chamei aqui para apontar todos os teus erros – apesar de Deus saber, alguém precisa fazer isso. Estou aqui para te dizer que, contra todos os meus avisos, o Ministério chamou-te precisamente a ti para uma missão.  
Ginny levantou-se logo, a alegria de novo a ressoar no seu estômago. - Uma missão Hit? - ela perguntou, um pouco excitada.  
Creedmore inclinou-se na cadeira. - Não necessariamente. Na verdade tem sido um trabalho de Auror durante o último ano.  
- Ano? - Ginny franziu a testa. - Isso é muito tempo para se estar a tentar matar alguém.  
- Os Aurors não tentam _matar_ pessoas, Weasley, - Creedmore disse, cortante. - Eles apanham os Lambedores-de-Bota-do-Aquele-Que-Nós-Sabemos-Quem e os mandam para Azkaban.  
- Obrigada, senhor, eu não sabia disso, - Ginny disse, o sarcasmo da sua voz era evidente. Ela _s_ tinha um irmão que era um Auror, e era amiga de outro.  
Creedmore olhou para ela, tentado decifrar se ela estava a ser insolente, mas deixou passar. - Tu provavelmente _deves_ saber, no entanto, que nestes últimos cinco anos, os Aurors têm estado ocupados a tentar apanhar qualquer pessoa que tenha estado associada com o Lorde das Trevas.  
Voldemort tinha sido derrotado no final do sexto ano de Ginny por Harry Potter. Ele (Voldemort) tinha ido embora, estava morto… nunca mais voltaria. Era fantástico, claro, que ninguém próximo de Ginny tenha morrido nos últimos anos do seu horrível – mas último – reinado… Exceto Sirius Black, mas ela não associava a sua morte à Segunda Guerra. Sempre que pensava nele, ela sentia uma grande tristeza e tentava pensar noutra coisa.  
Muitos Aurors foram mortos, apesar de tudo, e desde aí, o número de Aurors tinha se mantido pequeno. Só restavam mais ou menos uma dúzia. Harry tinha (surpresa) se tornado um Auror, com Ron, e apesar do quanto ele se queixava dele quando pensava que só o Ron estava ouvindo, Ginny sabia que ele tinha uma paixão secreta pelo trabalho.  
Creedmore continuou o seu discurso. - Os Aurors pensavam que tinham apanhado todos aqueles que estavam associados ao Lord das Trevas e que os tinham posto em Azkaban. Então, há um ano atrás, alguém supostamente viu um velho colega de escola em França que eles sabiam que estava fortemente ligado a ele. O seu passado provou que este homem _estava_ associado, e que eles ainda não o tinham capturado. Eles mandaram um Auror atrás dele…  
- Porque é que ele não tinha sido capturado antes? - Ginny interrompeu. Era da sua natureza ser curiosa, e às vezes um pouco ofensiva.  
- Ele queria que as pessoas se esquecessem dele, e conseguiu-o até há pouco tempo, - Creedmore rugiu, irritado por ter sido outra vez interrompido.  
Huh. Isso não explicou nada, só confundiu Ginny ainda mais.  
- De qualquer maneira, o Ministério mandou um Auror atrás deste homem. Mas de alguma forma, ele escapou, se mudou para um país diferente e mudou o nome. Eles estão atrás deste sacana há um ano, e ele ultrapassa-os sempre. Primeiro ele estava na França, depois na Holanda, depois Bélgica, Itália, Suiça, Alemanha…  
- Já estou a perceber, - Ginny interrompeu. - Só não percebo o que é que isso tem a ver conosco. - Os Aurors e Hit Wizards/Witches eram duas profissões separadas que raramente se associavam uma com a outra desde a morte de Voldemort. - Os Aurors foram e sempre serão melhores a capturar Feiticeiros Negros do que nós, e toda a gente sabe isso, - Ginny acrescentou.  
- Bem, - Creedmore disse lentamente, - é aí que está o problema. Este é o único feiticeiro que eles não foram capazes de apanhar. E está a deixá-los loucos. Depois de pesquisarem e de pensarem um pouco – ou pelo menos é isso que dizem – eles decidiram eu precisam de alguém disfarçado. Eles decidiram deixar essa missão para nós.  
- Porquê? Eles também são melhores que nós a disfarçarem-se, - Ginny estranhou.  
- Eles não são melhores; é que eles fizeram esse tipo de coisa muitas vezes e têm experiência, - Creedmore corrigiu friamente. Ele parecia ofendido. - Eles deram-nos – ou melhor, a ti – esta missão porque tu correspondes à pessoa que eles procuram. Eles deduziram que precisariam de alguém jovem, uma mulher… Tu sabes, para chamar a atenção deste homem. Já só restam três mulheres Aurors, e a mais nova é uma mulher de quarenta anos que têm cinco filhos e umas ancas que o provam. Por isso o comandante dos Aurors, Octavious Dunnegan, mandou-me uma coruja ontem, pedindo precisamente tu.  
Ginny tentou não corar de orgulho. O mais modestamente que conseguiu, ela perguntou, - Porquê eu? Ainda não sou uma Hit Witch. – "Apesar de que já devia ser," ela acrescentou aborrecida.  
- Eles viram que tu tinhas uma vantagem, - disse Creedmore. – A nossa Hit Witch mais nova tem trinta anos mas é feia como um morcego.  
Ginny quase protestou. Ela sabia de quem ele estava a falar, e ela achava que Paisley era muito simpática. Ginny não podia negar, no entanto, que era quase doloroso olhar para a mulher.  
E ainda assim, que raio de conversa era essa da mulher-sem-estilo? O que é que o aspecto, a juventude e ser uma mulher tinham necessariamente a ver em ir disfarçada? Ginny percebeu que eles queriam alguém atraente, mas será que eles não prefeririam alguém com mais experiência e enchê-los de cosméticos e feitiços para mudar a aparência do que... bem, ela?  
Posto isso de lado e ignorado, a questão era porquê _ela_ de entre todos os aprendizes? Porque não Anid ou Jocelyn? Afinal, Jocelyn era mais bonita do que Ginny. E Anid tinha uma personalidade mais engraçada. Mas Ginny estava demasiado orgulhosa e excitada por ter sido escolhida para pensar nessas coisas.  
- Além disso, - Creedmore disse, dando uma olhada no pergaminho sobre a sua secretária, - segundo esta carta, a maior vantagem que tens sobre ele é de que talvez o tenhas conhecido. Andaste com ele na escola durante seis anos. O nome Draco Malfoy diz-te alguma coisa?  
- Malfoy? - Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreendida. Ora aí estava um nome que ela não ouvia há algum tempo. De repente teve de lutar contra o instinto de sorrir; se eles soubessem da relação que Ginny tinha tido com Malfoy, eles não diriam que ela tinha alguma vantagem. - Sim, eu lembro-me dele.  
- Mas não sabias que ele supostamente tinha morrido há cinco anos, - Creedmore assumiu.  
Os olhos de Ginny abriram-se. - O quê? Não, nunca tinha ouvido isso.  
- Ele foi encontrado morto há alguns anos antes, - ele explicou, - na sua casa. Uma semana depois do Aquele-Que-Nós-Sabemos morrer e os Aurors terem começado a capturar todos aqueles ligados a ele. Se eles tivessem sabido que aquele não era o cadáver dele, e que ele ainda estava vivo, eles provavelmente tinham-no caçado até o apanharem.  
- Então ele não está mesmo morto, - Ginny concluiu.  
Creedmore olhou para Ginny com o sobrolho carregado. - Se ele estivesse, achas que passaríamos por todos estes problemas para o apanhar? - ele perguntou.  
Começou a remexer os pergaminhos na sua mesa, que estava - Ginny notou com um sorriso de satisfação - mais desarrumada que a dela. Ele tirou um único pergaminho e mandou-lho. Ele rodopiou, fazendo com que ela tivesse de se levantar para o agarrar. Ela atrapalhou-se ao agarrá-lo, mas depois sentou-se.  
- Bem apanhado, - ele sorriu sarcasticamente, fazendo com que ela se irritasse e olhasse para o pergaminho. - Isso veio com a carta de Dunnegam. Deve dar-te todas as informações que precisas de saber sobre Malfoy. Dá-lhe um toque com a varinha para ver mais informação.  
Quando ele não disse mais nada, Ginny voltou a olhar para ele, confusa. - Então se pensavam que o Malfoy estava morto, - disse ela, - então como é que descobriram que na verdade ele estava na França?  
- Uns Aurores curiosos desenterraram o corpo que era supostamente do Malfoy, e fizeram uns testes rápidos, - Creedmore respondeu. - Os resultados provaram que o corpo não era dele. Quem quer que tenha morrido naquele tinha tomado Poção Polyjuice para o fazer parecer como o Malfoy, e depois foi assassinado quando ainda estava com aquela aparência. Visto que a poção não estava a circular no corpo do morto, foi preciso um ano para os efeitos desaparecerem. Quando eles desenterraram o homem - apesar de estar num tal estado de decomposição que a sua cara era inidentificável - ele claramente não era Draco Malfoy.  
- Como é que têm a certeza? - Ginny questionou. Ela não estava a duvidar; estava apenas curiosa. "Quer dizer, será que o tipo que eles encontraram na França não era só parecido com Malfoy?"  
- Temos várias testemunhas oculares que o conheciam em Hogwarts - incluindo o teu irmão e o teu amigo Potter - que confirmaram que aquele era Draco Malfoy quando eles estiveram a tentar apanhá-lo, - Creedmore disse. - Além disso, se não era o Malfoy, então porque é que ele fugiria de nós? Um inocente não teria nada a esconder.  
- Mas, porquê ele fingiria a sua morte? - ela continuou. Ela notou com alguma satisfação que estava a conseguir irritá-lo ainda mais.  
- Para que _nós_ não o apanhássemos e o mandássemos para Azkaban, - Creedmore disse friamente. - Weasley, costumas ser sempre assim tão rápida?  
Ela preferiu ignorá-lo. - Ah. Mas é aí que eu fico um pouco confusa. Ele era só um jovem quando 'morreu', quando Aquele-Que-Nós-Sabemos foi derrotado. Ele ainda estava sob a guarda legal dos pais. Como é que ele podia ser considerado um Feiticeiro Negro?  
- O pai dele era _s_ o Devorador da Morte mais poderoso, - disse Creedmore com dentes cerrados. -Weasley, mesmo se esse Malfoy não estivesse diretamente ligado ao Aquele-Que-Nós-Sabemos, ele ainda estava relacionado com ele de mais maneiras do que muitos daqueles que estão sentados em Azkaban estavam. Sem mencionar que ele fugiu dos Aurors onze vezes. O departamento quer os testículos dele num tabuleiro de prata, e querem que sejas tu a fazê-lo - as minhas recomendações que se lixem. Então vais aceitar a missão ou não?  
Ginny seria demasiado estúpida se recusasse. - Claro que aceito, - ela disse rapidamente. - Nunca disse que não o faria. Só preciso de instruções. O que é que vocês querem que eu faça na Espanha?  
- Precisamos que ele volte para Inglaterra para podermos tocar nele, - ele disse. - A última vez que foi visto foi na Espanha, e em solo espanhol não podemos tocar nele. Precisamos do traseiro dele aqui, ou então o Ministro Espanhol tem direitos sobre ele e pode prendê-lo. _Nós_ o queremos. Queremos acrescentá-lo à nossa coleção em Azkaban. Então tudo o que precisas de fazer é trazê-lo até aqui.  
- Como é que eu faço isso?  
- Bem, não é suposto ele saber que trabalhas para nós, - Creedmore disse, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se. - Vais ter de o confrontar na Espanha. Tu sabes, pôr um soutien que levante alguma coisa e gastar mais alguns minutos no teu cabelo para que pareça um pouco decente.  
Ginny levantou a mão para tocar no cabelo defensivamente. Ela pensava que o cabelo dela era bastante bom, muito obrigada.  
- Faz o que quer que aches que o trará para Inglaterra, - Creedmore continuou. - Sê amiga dele, seduza-o, tanto faz. Mas trá-lo para aqui.  
- Quanto tempo tenho?  
- O tempo que for preciso, - ele respondeu. - Mas se eu fosse você, e se eu quisesse ser uma Hit Witch, eu traria o Malfoy de volta o mais depressa que fosse humanamente possível para que eu tivesse um bom currículo. Apesar de que se conseguires concluir esta missão, mesmo que demore um pouco, provavelmente serás uma Hit Witch no dia em que voltares.  
Ginny não conseguiu evitar dizer, - Mesmo que _voc_ não ache que eu tenha as _qualificações_?  
Ele fingiu não a ter ouvido. - Em nenhuma circunstância, Weasley, deves deixar o Malfoy saber que trabalhas para nós, - ele disse severamente. - No minuto que ele descobrir, ele sairá daquele país tão depressa que não teremos tempo para pestanejar. E tu vais dar cabo de toda a missão.  
Certo. Sem pressão nem nada do tipo, Weasley.  
- Tens outras perguntas? - resmungou Creedmore. Ela nem tinha tido oportunidade de abrir a boca antes de ele dizer, - "timo, então sai daqui. E fecha a porta quando saíres.  
  
**N/A:** Okay, Capítulo Um acabado e como sempre, não está muito excitante.  
Ah, só para que se saiba: eu acho que Blaise Zabini é uma garota. É que eu precisava de um garoto Slytherin, então decidi torná-lo homem nesta fic.  
Próximo capítulo: Ginny vai para Espanha, tem dificuldades em localizar Draco, e acredito que eles se vão encontrar pela primeira vez em cinco anos.  
Até à próxima, então! 


	2. A Estalagem Amistosa

**N/A: **Este capítulo saiu mais longo do que eu tinha planeado. Mas enfim, acho que toda a gente vai sobreviver. O Draco não aparece muito, peço desculpa.

**Disclaimer: **Quase tudo que reconheceres pertence a JK Rowling. A mim me pertencem, no entanto, Ms Okal, Maili, Kevin, Shannon, e Nathaniel Marksmon.

**N/T: **Este capítulo é para a Lina Khane Athos, autora de "Como conquistar Draco Malfoy" (se ainda não leram, vão ler que vale muito a pena), pelo post no tópico da fic dela na secção D/G do 3V! You made my day!

Ah, é verdade. Sinto que preciso desculpar-me pela demora em actualizar a fic. É que estou sem beta, e só tenho mais este capítulo betado, de maneira que tentei rendê-lo o máximo que pude. Mas como o 3V voltou dia 28 (:DDDDDDDDDD) em breve saberei o e-mail da minha beta, e poderei enviar-lhe mais capítulos.

Que continue o espectáculo!

**Capítulo Dois**

**_A estalagem "Amistosa"_**

Anid gritou com Ginny assim que ela regressou ao escritório. No minuto em que Ginny entrou, ela guinchou, "estou numa missão!" fazendo com que Anid se levantasse da cadeira. As duas começaram a saltar para cima e para baixo como garotinhas.

- Estou com inveja! - Anid disse, arrancando o pergaminho das mãos de Ginny. - Okay então, - ela disse, a inveja esquecida, - vamos ver sobre o que é que é, vamos?

Anid voltou a sentar-se, e Ginny veio para trás dela para ler sobre o seu ombro. No pergaminho podia-se ler: _Missão Malfoy: Apenas para os Olhos do Ministério_. Ginny deu-lhe um toque com a varinha, e as palavras desapareceram e uma nova imagem apareceu. Uma pequena biografia de Draco Malfoy, e uma fotografia dele no canto superior. Era a sua fotografia da escola mais recente, tirada no seu sétimo ano. Ele estava inclinado contra a borda da fotografia, os seus braços cruzados, pestanejando de vez em quando para provar que não era uma fotografia Muggle. Tinha uma expressão fria.

- Que tipo sorridente, não é? - Anid disse alegremente. - Mas bonito... não costumo gostar de louros, mas mesmo sendo um fedelho menor de idade ele é bonito, não é?

- Ele fazia a vida das pessoas miserável em Hogwarts - Ginny suspirou. - Nunca tive a... oportunidade de o ver como um potencial namorado.

- Que pena, - Anid disse, e ambas se riram.

- Nome, - Ginny leu, - Draco Lerato Malfoy. _Lerato_? - elas gargalharam outra vez. - Que nome do meio _horrível_. Se ao menos eu o tivesse sabido na escola, eu podia ter usado isso contra ele...

- Nascimento: 1 de Julho, 1980, - Anid continuou. - Cabelo: louro, Olhos: cinzentos... _ooh_ cinzentos, isso soa extremamente sexy.

- O cinzento faz-me pensar em rochas, - Ginny murmurou. - Altura: um metro e setenta, - ela leu mais à frente.

- Baixo, não é? Parecia ser mais alto... Peso: setenta e dois quilogramas e vinte e duas gramas. Eles são mesmo exatos no que escrevem. Pergunto-me como terão arranjado essas informações, - Anid meditou.

- Nem quero saber, - Ginny disse, e Anid riu.

Antes que pudessem voltar a ler o pergaminho, Jocelyn entrou no escritório.

- Oh, olá, - Anid chamou alegremente. - Tiveste um bom amasso - pausa para o chá, quero dizer?

Jocelyn lançou-lhes um olhar malicioso, colocando a sua mala em cima da sua mesa no outro lado do escritório. – Tive um ótimo amasso, obrigado – ela respondeu, andando até elas. – De que é que se estavam a rir?

- Estamos só a ler os dados da missão de Ginny – Anid respondeu como se não fosse nada.

O resultado foi Jocelyn começar a gritar como Anid tinha feito. - Uma _missão_! Oh, Ginny, isso não é justo. Estou cheia de inveja – Jocelyn disse, começando a fazer beicinho.

- É perfeitamente justo – Anid disse objetivamente. – Ela está aqui há quatro meses mais do que nós. Até que enfim, digo eu.

Ginny sorriu agradecendo. – Obrigada, Anid. Não te preocupes, Jocelyn, eu não me esqueço de te trazer recordações da Espanha.

- _Espanha_! – Jocelyn lamentou-se. – Oh, sua cabra maliciosa, a esfregá-lo na minha cara assim. – Mas Jocelyn aparentemente não estava assim tão destroçada, porque ela rodeou a mesa de Anid para ler por cima do seu ombro. – Bom, vamos lá ver quem é o cara que tens de seguir. Nome: Draco Lerato Mal…

- Já lemos essa parte. Vamos nos pais. Pais, - Ginny leu seguidamente, - Lucius Malfoy (reside atualmente na prisão de Azkaban). Narcissa Malfoy (agora Narcissa Yorick, esposa de Havard Yorick; reside atualmente na Escandinávia) -

- Isso é lixo, vamos ver fotografias mais recentes – Jocelyn interrompeu com entusiasmo.

Ginny obedeceu; de qualquer maneira, ela veria as informações com mais atenção depois. Dando uma pancada leve no pergaminho com a sua varinha, a biografia desapareceu. No fundo apareceu uma aba, e elas demoraram um bocado para perceberem que era um envelope. Anid aproximou a mão do envelope e tirou umas fotografias quadradas, todas de Malfoy.

Jocelyn assobiou e Anid segurou a respiração quando viram a fotografia de cima. Tinha sido tirada sem Malfoy notar, obviamente, e mostrava ele atravessando a rua. Ele usava roupas Muggle, um par de calças cinzentas e uma sweater preta. Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos e passeava, quase casualmente, pela fotografia. Quando desapareceu de vista, voltou a aparecer no outro lado e começou a mesma jornada.

- Mudei de ideias – Anid suspirou – gosto de louros.

- Ginny, minha querida, gosto muito de ti, mas estou deveras tentada a deixar-te inconsciente, usar os teus cabelos para ativar a Poção Polyjuice, e tomar o teu lugar – Jocelyn disse com entusiasmo a mais.

- Obrigada, Jocelyn, Ginny disse sorrindo, dando-lhe uma pancadinha nas costas com força a mais.

Nos dez minutes seguintes, Ginny olhou com algum interesse as suas duas amigas imaturas a verem as fotografias. Elas davam "oohs" sempre que havia uma do Draco a fazer várias atividades, tal como cozinhar, ler, escrever com canetas Muggles, até a amarrar os cordões dos sapatos, com a qual elas ficaram surpresas. Elas gostaram particularmente de uma em que ele estava a tirar a camisa. Elas vaiaram as poucas fotografias com ele com várias mulheres lindíssimas, apesar de continuarem a ficarem entusiasmadas de como ele se vestia bem.

Ginny, por outro lado, olhava para as fotografias com o receio a aumentar no seu estômago. Ver de novo a face de Draco Malfoy trouxe memórias um pouco dolorosas de como ele tinha sido irritante em Hogwarts. Ela desprezava-o nessa altura; talvez ainda o fizesse, não sabia. E agora, sem ter pensado no homem durante meia década, ela deveria tentar aproximar-se dele e tornar-se sua amiga para o trazer de volta para a Inglaterra. Se calhar ela até teria de se tornar… o seu interesse amoroso.

Ginny não tinha nenhuma problema com homens ou relações com eles. Mas uma relação amorosa com Draco Malfoy? Ela preferia tornar-se uma freira.

"É para a tua missão, Ginny" ela disse para si mesma firmemente. "Não vai querer dizer nada. Estritamente profissional.

Enquanto ela pensava mais nisso, ela chegou à conclusão que a parte mais complicada não seria tornar-se amiga dele. Oh, isso levaria muito trabalho, mas havia coisas mais difíceis a fazer. Assumindo que ela de alguma maneira conseguiria entrar na sua vida, como é que ela _alguma vez _o convenceria a voltar para a Inglaterra? Ele podia ser vingativo, mas não era estúpido. Ele não voltaria para o país onde todos os agentes estavam à sua espera para o prender só porque a sua namorada ou alvo amoroso lhe tinha pedido para o fazer.

Antes de Ginny poder pensar melhor nisso, a chefe de Anid, Regina Winston, meteu a cabeça dentro do escritório e disse que precisava de Anid para a ajudar com algo. Relutantemente, Jocelyn admitiu que também tinha trabalho a fazer, e elas colocaram as fotos no envelope com pena. Ginny pegou no pergaminho e voltou para a sua própria mesa, pronta para o analisar em paz.

No resto das horas de trabalho, Ginny leu a informação que lhe tinha sido dado. Ela leu fatos que já conhecia – alguém que se pensava ser Malfoy tinha sido encontrado morto em Junho de 1998, o verdadeiro Malfoy tinha sido visto na França em Abril de 2002, onze Aurors (tecnicamente eram dez – um tinha sido mandado duas vezes) tinham tentado apanhá-lo nos últimos onze meses, e ele tinha sido visto há uma semana atrás em Madrid, na Espanha.

Para dizer a verdade, ela não tinha aprendido nada de importante. Ela poderia dizer a alguém que estivesse interessado que Malfoy tinha nascido na sua casa, nas primeiras horas da manhã do dia primeiro de Julho. Sabendo coisas tão ridículas como o fato de que ele tinha partido o braço direito quando jogava Quidditch infantil e tinha corrido o risco de que ele ficasse mais pequeno do que o esquerdo, ela sentia que podia passar qualquer teste sobre o assunto "Draco Malfoy".

"Como é que isto pode ajudar-me?" ela perguntou-se, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Isto é informação sem a qual eu poderia viver sessenta anos muito felizes e saudáveis sem saber."

No fim do dia, Creedmore entrou outra vez no escritório de Ginny. Jocelyn e Anid pararam de fazer o seu trabalho para olharem para ele, ansiosas para ouvirem o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Amanhã de manhã vai ao meu escritório para os detalhes da viagem, Weasley – disse Creedmore. – Partes para Madrid no Sábado.

- Eu – Pansy declarou com um floreio – sou um gênio.

Draco levantou os olhos do livro que estava a tentar ler – o thriller Muggle sem sentido não conseguia cativar a sua atenção – e fixou o olhar em Pansy. Ela tinha acabado de irromper no seu apartamento e sequer tinha dito olá. Ela estava radiante, parecendo bastante contente consigo própria.

Num movimento rápido ela tirou o manto de lavanda e atirou-o para cima do sofá. Ela atravessou a sala em duas passadas, depois parou em frente dele, cruzando os braços. – Então? – ela perguntou hesitantemente quando ele se limitou a voltar o olhar para o livro. – Não vais perguntar porque é que eu sou tão inteligente?

- Se me importasse, - disse Draco arrastadamente, virando a página – talvez o fizesse.

Pansy não ouviu. Sentou-se no braço da cadeira larga na qual ele estava, cruzou as pernas elegantemente, e começou a sua história. – Ontem procurei algumas coisas. Tentei fazer alguma pesquisa sobre todos os bruxos e bruxas que trabalham no Esquadrão de Reforço da Lei Mágica. Felizmente para mim, tive acesso completo a todas as informações sobre Aurors e Hit Wizards…

Draco sorriu. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer com "acesso completo"… Ela provavelmente tinha dormido com alguém que tinha acesso ai que ela queria. Era assim que Pansy resolvia as coisas.

- E li tudo o que precisava de saber. Levei algumas horas, mas finalmente limitei a escola do nosso… possível cliente… para dois aprendizes. Uma era uma garota de dezanove anos que tem todas as doenças conhecidas pelos feiticeiros. A outra era alguém de quem nós os dois… - ela parou, tentando achar a palavra correta – já ouvimos falar – ela decidiu-se. – E sabes qual das duas escolhi?

Draco não respondeu, fingindo ler o seu livro. Pansy sabia bem que ele estava a ouvir e continuou, - Escolhi aquela querida, querida amiga… Virgínia Weasley.

Draco levou algum tempo para perceber de onde tinha ouvido o nome. Ele posou o livro no colo e olhou para Pansy com um olhar inexpressivo. – Uma Weasley? – ele perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Pansy riu, sem ser parecido com o de uma menina para ser considerado um risinho, e juntou as mãos. – Oh, mas está aqui a melhor parte. Ela já é uma Hit Witch em treino há seis meses… _o dobro_ do tempo que uma pessoa precisa para sair do treino. Isso prova que ela é bem incompetente, não concordas?

A resposta de Draco foi voltar a ler o livro.

- Vai ser fácil tirá-la do nosso caminho – Pansy continuo, sem se deixar afetar pela sua falta de interesse – porque – e aqui está uma parte ainda _melhor_ – eu fiz com que ela não viesse para cá para te matar ou para te atordoar, como os outros Aurors tentaram. Não, _ela_ está aqui para _te levar de volta para a Inglaterra_. De tua livre vontade.

Ele fechou o livro com um suspiro irritado. – Está bem, estou a ouvir – ele disse. Gostava de Pansy, e isso já era muito, considerando que ele não gostava de ninguém, mas às vezes ela conseguia mesmo irritá-lo.

Pansy riu outra vez – Ontem à noite, depois de ter planejado tudo na minha cabeça, visitei o nosso amigo Octavious Dunnegan, Chefe dos Aurors. Eu… _persuadi-o_a escrever uma carta ao chefe da Weasley, requisitando-a para esta missão. Eu chamei-lhe… - Ela riu mais uma vez -… Missão Malfoy.

- Por isso, agora – ela disse vividamente, levantando-se e virando-se para o encarar, a sua saia a rodopiar à volta das suas pernas, - não só tens uma Weasley idiota atrás de ti, mas ela também estará a tentar convencer-te a voltar à Inglaterra. Assim, ela vai precisar de passar imenso tempo aqui, logo o Ministério não mandará outra pessoa com mais capacidades atrás de ti. Podes despachá-la facilmente, e quando ela suspeitar de alguma coisa – quer dizer, se ela alguma vez suspeitar – os Devoradores da Morte já estarão livres.

Draco abanou a cabeça para ela, admitindo relutantemente que Pansy tinha feito um bom trabalho. Não conseguia ver nenhuma falha, pelo menos não na superfície.

Mas… a ideia de ter uma Weasley atrás dele incomodava-o. Ele não tinha exatamente uma boa impressão da família Weasley. Na verdade, uma das vantagens de "morrer" era que nunca mais se tinha de preocupar em encontrar-se com as pessoas que desprezava.

Talvez ele não tivesse realmente _desprezado_ a família Weasley. Mas eles irritavam-no de todas as maneiras possíveis. Quando pensava nisso, de como ele tinha sido um fedelho mimado (mas quem é que ele estava tentando enganar, ele ainda era um fedelho mimado) ele não conseguia encontrar nada que pudesse gostar naquele rebanho.

E ainda assim ele não podia negar que seria fácil manter a Weasley ocupada. Só tinha de lhe atirar alguns comentários não muito lisonjeadores de vez e quando. Seria como nos velhos tempos.

Hmm. Talvez aquilo pudesse ser divertido.

- Obrigado – ele disse distraidamente, e voltou a abrir o livro.

- Não vai sair desta facilmente, Malfoy – Pansy avisou, tirando o livro das suas mãos. Ela baixou a face até ficar próxima da dele, sorrindo muito presunçosamente. – Vá lá, fale. Sabes que é verdade.

A sua boca torceu-se num sorriso – Pansy nunca parava de o divertir – mas conseguiu segurar-se para não o fazer e em vez disso, ficou com uma expressão de zombador. – _Está bem_. Pansy, és um gênio.

Ela ronronou, derretida.

_Sexta-feira, 7 de Março, 2003_

- Viajarás pela rede de Floo – explicou Creedmore na manhã seguinte, mal humorado como sempre.

Ginny estava outra vez no seu escritório (tendo chegado ao trabalho a horas, ela recordou-se com um sorriso de orgulho) e recebia informações sobre a sua viagem enquanto pensava no fato de que o seu chefe era extremamente frio. Ele estava constantemente a franzir-lhe as sobrancelhas – "deve ter tido uma noite difícil", ela pensou com prazer, sorrindo-lhe ainda mais. Ela tinha dormido como uma pedra e estava a sentir-se melhor que nunca com a perspectiva de trabalhar.

- Materializar-se de uma distância muito longa não é seguro – ele continuou, como se ela não soubesse isso – Vou deixar-te sair mais cedo hoje, à hora de almoço – franziu a testa ainda mais – para poderes empacotar todas as tuas porcarias. E quero dizer _todas_. Não vou deixar que desperdices dinheiro por precisares de comprar mais roupa, ou uma escova de dentes, ou champôs…

- E se eles se acabarem? – ela perguntou formalmente.

Ele continuou, fingindo não ter ouvido a sua pergunta. – Vais transportar tudo o que trouxeres para o meu escritório hoje à noite às sete horas – chegas mais tarde e não levas nada. Não vou esperar por ti. Mandarei a tua bagagem diretamente para a tua estalagem em Madrid, por isso quando chegares pelo pó de Floo as tuas cosias já estarão à tua espera.

- Vais ficar na estalagem "Amistosa" – ele acrescentou, entregando-lhe um dos folhetos que estavam em cima da sua mesa.

Ela inclinou-se para o apanhar. Encostando-se na cadeira, passou os olhos pela capa do folheto. Havia uma fotografia de um edifício que parecia como uma grande casa, branca e acolhedora. Uma mulher gorda e de cabelo cinzento estava à frente do portão, sorrindo calorosamente e acenando de forma entusiástica. Numa placa ao lado do portão amarelo-vivo podia-se ler «Estalagem "Amistosa": Desde 1887». Embaixo da imagem estava uma legenda: «Na sua visita a uma das mais fascinantes cidades Muggles europeias, venha passar a sua noite na Estalagem "Amistosa"! A estalagem mais amigável em toda Madrid!»

- Charmosa – Ginny murmurou, a excitação a invadi-la.

- Não é a única estalagem de feiticeiros na cidade, mas é das mais baratas – Creedmore disse, evidentemente sentido necessidade de fazer com que ela soubesse disso. – É dirigida por uma bruxa inglesa, comunicar com ela não deve ser um problema. Mas também, qualquer tipo de comunicação contigo, Weasley, costuma ser um problema.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas ele nem a deixou falar.

- Vais ser transportada por pó de Floo diretamente para lá – ele deu-lhe mais instruções. – A dona – Aderyn Okal, acho que é esse o nome dela – sabe o que vais lá fazer, mas eu recomendo fortemente não falares disso. Só discutas o assunto se ela o mencionar, e se ela o fizer, dá respostas curtas e vagas. Percebes?

- Estou a perceber! – Ginny praticamente cantou, sem conseguir parar de sorrir bobamente com a cara dele a ficar cada vez mais vermelha.

- Dunnegan está a fazer o pior erro da sua carreira – Creedmore proferiu cheio de cólera – mandando-te para esta missão. – Ele olhou tão furiosamente para Ginny que por um minuto ela começou a sentir-se mal. – Agora sai da minha frente antes que eu arrebente uma veia jugular.

Ginny hesitou. – Senhor? – ela perguntou, forçando a sua cara a ficar sem expressão e sorrisos. – Tenho uma pergunta.

Creedmore já estava a mexer na confusão que era a sua mesa, olhando para baixo. – Despacha-te. Tenho trabalho a fazer; nem todos podemos ir de férias a Espanha.

Ginny mordeu a língua, segurando-se para não retorquir que _não eram_ férias; era trabalho. E muito trabalho, se ela o fizesse bem. Mas ao invés disso ela disse: - Porque é que eu tenho de, bem, usar a minha personalidade para iludir o Malfoy e trazê-lo para aqui? Porque é que não o posso atordoar e fechá-lo numa mala e mandá-lo de volta?

Creedmore pausou, olhando para ela com alguma incredulidade. – Estás mesmo perguntar isso, Weasley?

Ela mordeu a língua de novo antes de responder – Sim, senhor, estou.

- Weasley, - ele disse, pousando os braços na mesa com brusquidão. – Deixa-me transmitir-te uma ideia completamente louca. Só uma coisa simples e insana da qual te podes rir.

Ginny não gostou do sarcasmo da sua voz. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar muito carrancudo.

- O – que – é – que – tu – achas – que – os – Aurors – tentaram – fazer? – Ele disse muito lentamente, como se ela fosse uma criança. – Dou-te três hipóteses.

Ginny mordeu o lábio inferior. Está bem, o homem tinha razão. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele tinha de fazer com que ela se sentisse idiota. Ela evitou olhar para ela, com medo que a sua expressão ativasse o seu temperamento. Não podia arriscar explodir, não agora.

- Eles _tentaram_ atordoar o Malfoy – Creedmore disse. – Tentaram, depois de várias tentativas de o matarem terem falhado, quase onze vezes. Tentaram em todo o tipo de espaços. E antes de conseguirem, o sacana muda de país. De alguma maneira, ele sabe que os Aurors o encontraram.

- Então o que é que há de diferente desta vez? – Ginny murmurou, ainda a olhar para os pés. – O que é que nos leva a pensar que ele não sabe que eu estou a caminho?

- Não sabemos – Creedmore respondeu com um tom de voz que dizia claramente que não via nada de errado com essa alternativa. – Mas Dunnegan ordenou que tentasses uma nova aproximação. Isso está de alguma maneira confuso para ti?

- Não – Ginny disse de uma maneira cortante, e levantou a cabeça. Ele parecia divertido com ela. Levou uma quantidade considerável de energia para manter a sua raiva presa. Levantando-se, ela anunciou com alguma calma: - Vou agora para casa, não na hora de almoço. Tenho muitas coisas para arrumar, _senhor_. Vejo-o hoje à noite às sete.

Ela não conseguiu sair do escritório depressa o suficiente.

A verdade é que Ginny precisava de tempo extra, mas não para arrumar as coisas. Ela precisava ir para casa e dizer aos seus pais pessoalmente que se ia embora por alguns meses.

Só a sua mãe estava em casa quando ela se materializou na cozinha da sua infância. Apesar de todos os irmãos de Ginny já não viverem em casa, eram poucos os momentos em que ela não estava cheia de membros da família. Encontrar a casa vazia não foi bem uma surpresa, mas mais um alívio. Ginny não estava muito entusiasmada em dizer a um ou mais dos seus irmãos que ela ia perseguir o Malfoy em Espanha. Eles provavelmente a impediriam de ir. Mas como era o meio da semana, e durante as horas de trabalho, nenhum dos homens Weasley estavam em casa.

Molly Weasley estava sentada na sala de estar, tricotando da maneira Muggle. Ginny sabia que como todos os seus filhos estavam crescidos e tinham partido, Molly gostava de fazer essas coisas com as suas mãos para se manter ocupada.

A sua mãe ficou muito contente por a ver, e conduziu-a à cozinha. Ela pôs os utensílios a trabalhar para fazerem chá e sentou-se na mesa, à frente de Ginny.

- Então, Ginny querida – ela disse, sorrindo – o que te traz a casa num dia de trabalho? - Depois o seu sorriso transformou-se numa expressão de preocupação. – Não foste despedida, pois não?

Ginny riu. – Não, Mãe, claro que não. Tenho algumas notícias excitantes… - ela começou a explicar a situação.

Depois de ter acabado, e de as xícaras de chá terem voado pela cozinha para a mesa em frente das duas mulheres, Molly parecia ainda mais preocupada do que antes. – Madrid? – ela perguntou duvidosa. – Ginny, querida, não sei se…

- Eu sei que é uma notícia rápida – ela disse precipitadamente, um sentimento horrível a invadi-la. E se a sua mãe se recusasse a deixá-la ir? – Mas é a maior oportunidade da minha carreira. Se conseguir trazer o homem de volta, serei uma Hit Witch, sem dúvida alguma. – Ela teve cuidado em deixar de fora o fato de que ela sabia o nome do homem.

Molly parecia triste. – Não sei, Ginny – ela disse cansada, suspirando. – Quanto tempo vais estar fora?

Ginny encolheu os ombros. – Dois meses – ela disse, depois acrescentou – no máximo.

- Dois meses? Mas isso é tanto tempo.

- Vai passar rapidamente – Ginny assegurou-lhe.

- Então… esse homem de quem estás atrás, ele não é perigoso, pois não? – Molly perguntou cautelosamente. Ela bebeu o chá e deu a Ginny um olhar duvidoso, parecendo não saber se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Claro que é, Mãe, é por isso que o Ministério está atrás dele – Ginny disse, exasperada. Resposta errada. Com a expressão da sua mãe a piorar, ela disse rapidamente – Claro que para mim não é. Ele não sabe que estou atrás dele. Ele só é uma ameaça para o Ministério.

Ela não queria que Molly soubesse que ela não fazia ideia se o que ela tinha acabado de dizer era verdade. Ela não gostava de esconder coisas da sua mãe, mas às vezes era melhor. Às vezes as mães não precisavam de saber tudo.

- E se ele descobrir que trabalhas para o Ministério – perguntou Molly.

- Mamã, não tens de te preocupar – Ginny disse, levantando-se. – Prometo, nada vai me acontecer. Isto não é perigoso. É só um desafio. Quando voltar num mês, vou ser a mesma. Talvez a minha pele esteja um pouco mais escura, mas é só isso.

A sua mãe sorriu com isso, porque ambas sabiam que as hipóteses da pele de Ginny ficar bronzeada eram quase tão prováveis como o seu cabelo ficar louro com a luz do sol. Mas ela ficou séria rapidamente e disse, - Ginny, querida, não quero que vás.

Ginny olhou para a mãe, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Vais me proibir de ir, é isso? – ela perguntou, com algum medo.

- Não, não, claro que não – ela disse. Levantou-se e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Ginny. Depois passou a mão pela sua camisa, limpando a poeira invisível. – Confio no teu julgamento, querida. Se acha que é bom ir, então vai. Eu só não quero que vá.

- Oh, Mãe, vou ficar bem – Ginny insistiu, beijando a sua bochecha. Ela afastou-se do abraço da sua mãe. – Escrever-te-ei duas vezes por semana, e nos falaremos por Floo ocasionalmente. Manda beijos ao Pai por mim.

Ela Desmaterialiou-se antes que Molly pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Sábado, 8 de Março, 2003

Às sete horas da manhã, Ginny estava no meio do hall principal do Ministério da Magia. Os olhos sujos, o estômago a reclamar do pequeno pedaço de torta que tinha comido como café da manhã, era a quinta pessoa na fila para usar a lareira de pó de Floo.

Ela não tinha dormido muito na noite anterior. Os nervos tinham-na feito ficar acordada, e quando finalmente adormeceu, foi um sono leve e sem descanso. Finalmente, por volta das cinco e meia, ela levantou-se e tomou banho, vestiu-se e sentou-se durante outra hora, preocupada.

O que é que a tinha feito pensar que podia fazer isto? A perspectiva de viver sozinha na Espanha por meses aterrorizava-a, mas ainda por cima ter de fazer uma coisa difícil? Começou a desejar ter recusado a oferta.

Depois ela repreendeu-se. Não havia nada que a pudesse impedir de fazer esta missão. Estava dentro das suas capacidades, não era impossível. Sim, levaria muito trabalho, mas todas as coisas que valiam a pena na vida levavam. Ela _ia fazê-lo_, e caramba, no final ela ficaria orgulhosa.

O estômago irrequieto de Ginny fez um barulho não muito agradável enquanto a próxima pessoa entrava na lareira. Agora ela era a próxima na fila.

Ela só levava uma mala; uma carteira Muggle. Nela, tinha a sua varinha e um rolo de dinheiro Muggle que lhe tinha sido dado por Creedmore (- Deve durar-te o tempo todo; se receber alguma coruja tua a pedir mais dinheiro, terei um ataque cardíaco e a minha morte será a tua culpa – Ginny achou que essa ameaça era exagerada, e também um pouco tentadora). Ela não se conseguiu lembrar de mais nada para pôr lá dentro, visto que todas as suas coisas tinham sido empacotadas em dois malões que tinham sido mandados para a Espanha na noite anterior.

A pessoa à sua frente tinha desaparecido na lareira. Era a vez dela. Ela engoliu em seco, mordeu o lábio inferior, e avançou para agarrar uma mão cheia de pó de Floo.

"Eu consigo fazer isto", ela pensou com confiança renovada.

Ela atirou o pó para as chamas, que explodiu numa enorme chama verde. Respirando em fundo, alisando a saia, ela praticamente saltou para ela. Com uma voz surpreendentemente firme, ela disse alto – Estalagem Amistosa!

Ela andou à roda, violentamente, o movimento fez com que o seu estômago se encolhesse e ameaçasse vomitar o seu pequeno café da manhã. Agarrando-se à sua carteira, ela fechou os olhos e esperou que a viagem enjoativa acabasse.

Depois de um minutou, ela parou. Ela mal conseguiu ficar equilibrada quando os movimentos pararam abruptamente. Sentindo-se tonta, ela saiu da lareira, tentando recompor-se.

Ela tinha chegado na sala de estar. Olhando para a direita viu uma porta – com uma janela saliente por cima – que dava para o lado de fora. No seu lado esquerdo estava uma grande escadaria com um carpete verde. Em frente havia uma escrivaninha. Não havia ninguém por perto.

Ginny andou pelo quarto, notando os detalhes acolhedores do lugar. Nas paredes amarelas-pálidas estavam pendurados quadros de várias cenas da natureza. Ela escolheu logo o seu preferido; um retrato da floresta tropical, com pássaros de muitas cores nos ramos e lagartos a subirem às árvores. Quando as criaturas a viram, os pássaros começaram a piar muito alto, e o coaxar dos sapos pôde-se ouvir.

Fazia um barulho enorme. Ginny não tinha a certeza se aquilo era normal, ou se ela devia tentar calá-los de alguma maneira. Podiam estar a incomodar alguns dos hóspedes.

Nem um Segundo depois uma mulher vinha a correr pelas escadas. Ginny reconheceu-a como a que estava a acenar no folheto ela tinha uma expressão irritada na sua cara rugosa.

- Oh, estejam calados – ela disse para o quadro enquanto corria na sala. Depois fixou os olhos em Ginny e sorriu acolhedoramente. – Peço desculpa por eles, querida – ela disse apologética, rodeando a mesa. – Eles ficam excitados sempre que vem alguém novo. Ou seja, todos os dias. Eu devia mesmo mudá-los para uma das salas de trás…

- De qualquer maneira, qual é o teu nome, querida? – perguntou a mulher, Aderyn Okal.

- Ginny – Ginny respondeu, desviando os olhos do quadro barulhento – Ginny Weasley.

- Ah sim, Miss Weasley – disse Aderyn Okal – Vieste mesmo a tempo, sim. Pus-te num dos melhores quartos da estalagem. Parece-me que tens um trabalho difícil para fazer, por isso porque não ficar confortável quando podes?

Ginny sorriu e agradeceu e teve de se impedir de tentar ganhar mais simpatia da velha senhora. A sua missão seria difícil, seria bom queixar-se dela a alguém. Mas Ginny nem sempre ignorava o seu chefe; ela lembrou-se dos seus avisos para manter os seus assuntos vagos, e era isso que estava a planear fazer.

- O meu nome é Aderyn Okal, mas podes chamar-me de Addy – ela disse amavelmente, sorrindo e fazendo com que as rugas dos seus olhos se aprofundassem. – Ou Ms. Okal, o que preferires.

- Os teus pertencentes chegaram esta manhã. Levo-a ao seu quarto agora?

- Sim, por favor – Ginny disse educadamente.

Ms. Okal conduziu-a às escadas de onde tinha vindo. No topo havia um hall que se estendia para a direita e para esquerda. Haviam outras escadas que levavam para cima, mas essas mexiam-se. Ginny olhou para cima, vendo que elas podiam mover-se por todo o lado e chegar a todas as portas do terceiro andar.

- Isto costumava ser uma casa Muggle – Mrs Okal explicou, levando Ginny para a esquerda do Hall e afastando-se da escada que se movia. – O meu marido – que descanse em paz – adicionou o terceiro andar há vinte anos atrás para que houvesse mais espaço, e é por isso que tem umas escadas que se mexem. Este andar não tem, peço desculpa.

- Por mim não há problema – Ginny disse. De qualquer maneira, não estava habituada a ter umas escadas a aparecerem à sua porta sempre que precisasse ir a algum lado.

- Aqui está o teu quarto – Ms Okal disse, parando em frente de uma das várias portas brancas. – Duzentos e três. A palavra passe é _Gerwin_. O meu marido – ela acrescentou afetuosamente enquanto a porta se abria. – Este sempre foi o meu quarto preferido.

- Obrigada, Ms Okal – Ginny disse-lhe sinceramente, e atravessou a porta.

- Só mais uma coisa, querida – Ms Okal disse antes de fechar a porta. – Gosto de fazer as coisas da maneira antiga por aqui. No rés-do-chão encontrarás uma sala de jantar; não deve ser muito difícil de achar. Sirvo o café da manhã aos meus hóspedes às oito, almoço à uma, e o jantar é às seis. Será bem vinda a tomar qualquer refeição que quiser.

- Isso parece-me bem – Ginny disse, sorrindo. – Obrigada – ela voltou a acrescentar, e Ms. Okal fechou a porta.

Agora sozinha, Ginny deu um olhar em volta do quarto. Já estava iluminado, como se Ms. Okal estivesse à sua espera no instante em que ela tinha chegado, mas as cortinas estavam fechadas, impedindo a luz do sol de entrar. Fazia com que o lugar parecesse sombrio, mas ao mesmo tempo acolhedor numa maneira estranha.

A cama era larga, coberta por um cobertor branco, feita de madeira, e um dos seus malões em frente dela. As paredes estavam pintadas de um roxo vivo, com ornamentos dourados e velas azuis elegantes pousadas neles. Havia um armário feito da mesma madeira da cama, com a sua outra mala ao lado. A porta do guarda-roupas tinha um espelho de corpo inteiro na parte de trás. Uma grande cadeira que parecia confortável estava ao lado das janelas fechadas, e apesar de Ginny não ter inspecionado o banheiro com minúcia, ele parecia limpo o suficiente. Pelo menos ela tinha um só para si.

"Se este é um dos lugares mais baratos de Madrid", ela pensou com um sorriso, "nem quero pensar como são os mais caros".

Ela atravessou o quarto até às cortinas pesadas escarlates e abriu-as, deixando a verdadeira luz do sol entrar. Ela teve uma vista da estrada; estavam no meio de uma rua Muggle. Os carros passavam, pessoas vestidas com roupas Muggles estavam nos passeios, e ela reparou numa loja que anunciava aparelhos eletrônicos.

Com um suspiro, Ginny sentou-se na cama.

Então, ela tinha conseguido chegar a Madrid. Essa era a parte extremamente fácil. Agora, ela teria de encontrar alguma maneira de descobrir onde estava Draco Malfoy. E depois teria de se aproximar dele.

Ela inspirou profundamente, e depois levantou-se para procurar em um dos seus malões os seus pergaminhos. Era altura de começar a trabalhar.

Ela tinha adormecido. Por volta do meio dia e meio ela acordou com um salto, um pergaminho vazio no seu colo e uma pena quase a cair na sua mão. Suando, ela esfregou a cara que tinha uma expressão de sono e sentou-se. Ela queria delinear um plano para procurar Draco, mas agora já tinham passado quase cinco horas e ela não tinha feito nada.

Aborrecida consigo mesma, e com a sua missão, ela foi até à janela. O sol agora estava mais forte, e o tráfico rodoviário e pedestre tinha diminuído um pouco, mas vendo que era hora de almoço e que a maior parte dos Muggles tinham saído do trabalho por um pouco, ainda era considerável. A sua mente esvaziou-se, e ela olhou as pessoas a andarem.

"Caramba, Ginny, pensa!" ela pensou com ardor. Afastando-se da janela, ela andou pelo quarto.

Okay. Uma coisa de cada vez. Malfoy teria um nome falso naquela cidade? Nenhuma das informações que tinha recebido diziam que ele tinha mudado de nome, mas era completamente possível que ele o pudesse ter feito para proteção extra. Se ele tivesse, então seria ainda mais difícil encontrá-lo.

Ela sabia que ele já tinha vivido antes como um Muggle. A informação só lhe tinha dito isso. Mas isso não garantia que ele ainda estivesse a viver assim. Talvez ele se tivesse mudado para uma casa bruxa para iludir o Ministério. Para os apanhar desprotegidos. Ele tinha sido inteligente o suficiente para escapar onze vezes; ele seria esperto de antecipar o que é que ele estava à espera dele, e fazer de maneira diferente.

Então tudo o que ela tinha de fazer era prever o que ele pensava que o Ministério esperava dele. Pensar como ele.

Ela bufou, e virou-se para ver o seu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro. – Isto vai ser simples – ela resmungou para si mesma. – Tenho de decifrar a menta de alguém que não vejo há cinco anos. E nessa altura nem sequer compreendia a mente dele.

Facílimo.

Ela voltou a andar pelo quarto outra vez, com medo de adormecer mais uma vez se se sentasse. Bom, havia alguma coisa que ela _podia_ fazer para encontrar o Malfoy. Ela teria de perguntar às pessoas na rua.

A ideia era arriscada. Ela teria de ir a lugares mágicos e muggles, e perguntar a várias pessoas se o tinham visto. Ela podia mostrar fotografias aos outros feiticeiros, mas teria de descrevê-lo aos Muggles porque não tinha fotografias paradas. Mas de todas as maneiras, era inteiramente possível que qualquer pessoa que ela perguntasse ia falar dela a Draco. Ele de certeza iria saber que alguém no Ministério estava atrás dele, e sairia da cidade num piscar de olhos.

"Sendo assim," ela pensou com vivacidade, "terei de praticar os meus Feitiços de Memória, não terei?"

Excitada por ter um plano mais ou menos plausível, ela decidiu descer e ver se os cozinhados de Ms. Okal eram bons. O almoço seria servido em dez minutos.

Como Ms. Okal tinha dito, a área de jantar era fácil de achar. Era tão encantadora como o resto da estalagem. Havia uma mesa longa e escura que podia, no momento, ter dez pessoas sentadas. Ginny suspeitou que podia ser aumentada se a estalagem estivesse invulgarmente cheia de hóspedes. Um pequeno, mas impressionante, candeeiro de cristal flutuava perto do teto, sem estar preso, com velas grossas e iluminadas da mesma cor daquelas que estavam no quarto de Ginny. O papel de parede tinha riscas douradas e vermelhas, e a carpete era de um bege simples. Havia outra mesinha mais pequena feita da mesma madeira que a maior, que tinha um arranjo de flores muito bonito. Havia outro vaso com flores – brancas e rosas, Ginny reparou com um sorriso – no meio da mesa de jantar.

Ela parecia ter sido a primeira a chegar. Olhando para o relógio, ela viu que eram as cinco para a uma; talvez ela tivesse ouvido mal Ms. Okal quando ela disse qual era a hora do almoço? Não havia nenhum sinal ou cheiro de comida.

Mas então Ms. Okal entrou pela porta que estava ao lado da mesinha pequena. Atrás dela pairava uma taça de porcelana com uma tampa. Ela viu Ginny e sorriu.

- Oh, olá, Ms. Weasley – ela disse contente. – Espero que se tenha instalado bem? – Ela acenou a varinha gentilmente e a taça pousou suavemente na mesa sem quase nenhum barulho. Outro aceno e o vaso de rosas estava ao lado do outro arranjo na mesinha.

- Instalei sim, obrigada – Ginny respondeu – O quarto é lindo.

- Pois é – ela concordou, o sorriso ainda a brilhar – Bem, fiz uma sopa de vegetais para o almoço; ficaria surpreendida se soubesse o quanto enche a barriga. Se quiser outra coisa, então é mais bem vinda para prepará-la na cozinha. Isto é uma estalagem, não um restaurante – ela acrescentou, apesar de o ter dito de uma maneira bondosa. – Por favor, sirva-se, já volto com algum pão e manteiga e jarros de água e sumo de abóbora.

- Obrigada, tenho a certeza de que a sopa me vai satisfazer – Ginny disse graciosamente, e sentou-se no meio da mesa,

Ms. Okal voltou para a cozinha, e Ginny olhou em volta. Seria ela a única a comer? Era um bocado enervante comer numa mesa tão grande sozinha.

Ginny estava a começar a perguntar-se onde estavam os pratos e os utensílios quando de repente, dez taças azuis e brancas de porcelana aparecerem em cada lugar. Com eles vieram um guardanapo branco e uma colher, faca e garfo.

Ela levantou a tampa da grande taça de sopa e estava a servir-se quando três outras pessoas entraram no quarto. Rapidamente, para que não parecesse que estava a olhar, ela observou-os.

Uma era uma mulher baixa, parecendo ser um pouco mais velha que Ginny, mas mais baixa, com cabelo louro escuro. Os seus olhos eram verdes pálido claro, e a sua cara estava cheia de sardas, tal como os seus braços nus. Eles lembraram Ginny das sardas da sua infância (ela ainda tinha algumas, mas a maior parte tinha desaparecido). Usava uma t-shirt verde larga que escondia a sua cintura fina e um par de calças de ganga.

Segurando a sua mão estava um rapazinho, de dois ou três anos de idade. Ele tinha o cabelo e sardas da mulher, mas os seus olhos eram de um azul vivo e brilhante. Ele usava uma camisa com gola às riscas brancas e azuis e umas calças caqui. No momento fazia beicinho com os lábios.

A terceira era outra mulher, só que ela parecia ter cinquenta anos. Ela tinha cabelo castanho que estava a ficar cinzento, amarrado num rolo desmazelado no início do pescoço. Um vestido sem forma verde pendia de uma forma patética do seu corpo magro como um palito. Ela lembrou Ginny de um pássaro; o seu nariz era comprido, os seus braços abanavam de uma forma estranha dos lados, e era muito magra.

- Oh, olá! – a mulher loura disse vibrantemente quando viu Ginny. – Deves ter acabado de chegar, não? Nunca te vi antes. O meu nome é Maili O'Sheldon, e este é o meu filho, Kevin.

A sua voz tinha um sotaque Irlandês que se notava logo, e ela falava rapidamente. Ginny apertou a mão que ela tinha estendido e respondeu – Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Ginny Weasley.

- Ah, esqueci-me, este morcego velho é a ama do meu filho, Shannon Andrews – Maili acrescentou, abanando a cabeça em direção da mulher velha que se limitou a franzir as sobrancelhas.

Ginny pensou que era um pouco rude chamá-la de morcego velho, mas se calhar elas tinham uma relação que ela não entendia. Ela sorriu agradavelmente aos três enquanto eles se sentavam no lado oposto da mesa.

- Olha, Kevin, querido, o almoço é sopa – Maili disse ao seu filho, claramente a tentar animá-lo. – A sopa é divertida de comer, não é? É como comer água, só que tem sabor…

- Mamã, eu quero ir a uma loja de brinquedos! – o garoto reclamou. - Não quero comer _água_.

- Kevin, quantas vezes te tenho de dizer que não conheço nenhuma loja de brinquedos que gostes? – Maili perguntou, a sua voz a ficar mais dura num tom de disciplina. – Agora, porque é que não és um bom menino e almoças? Talvez depois eu pergunte a algumas pessoas e nós encontremos uma loja de brinquedos.

Kevin continuou a fazer beicinho, cruzou os braços e encostou-se com força na cadeira.

- Assumo que isso seja um sim – Maili sorriu, piscando o olho a Ginny.

Ms. Okal voltou a entrar, uma cesta de pão, um prato de manteiga e dois jarros brancos a segui-la. Ela disse olá Maili, o seu filho e Shannon calorosamente e eles trocaram cumprimentos; como está hora? Passou bem a noite? Vai visitar a cidade?

Ginny considerou perguntar ao trio se eles conheciam Draco Malfoy, mas ela logo colocou a idéia de parte. Eles não poderiam; estavam só de visita, e só tinham chegado dois dias antes, de acordo com a conversa deles com Ms. Okal. Além disso, não gostava muito da ideia de usar um Feitiço de Memória no menino, e não podia fazê-lo com a mãe à frente.

Alguns minutos depois, outro hóspede entrou. Era um homem, que já tinha passado dos cinquenta, com cabelo de cor da neve e uma barriga tão redonda que parecia que tinha engolido dois melões e meio. Ele andou – ou melhor, arrastou-se – até à mesa e sentou-se ao lado de Ginny. Ele cumprimentou Maili e a sua ama, usando os seus nomes o que provava que já as tinha conhecida, e reparou em Ginny, notando que ela era nova.

- Eu sou Nathaniel Marksmon – ele disse com uma voz com um tom algo pomposo; ele parecia estar a olhar para ela de alto a baixo. – E você é?

- Ginny Weasley – Maili disse antes de Ginny poder abrir a boca – Tem um ar mesmo Irlandês; não deve ser muito má, eh?

- Hmm. Algum - Nathaniel concordou sem prestar muita atenção, servindo-se de alguma sopa. – Vejo que a nossa, er, amiga Americana ainda não desceu.

- Oh, você sabe como ela é – Maili disse alegre – Sempre atrasada.

- Ela vem é quando lhe apetece – Nathaniel resmungou. Ele ficou com uma expressão muito séria. – Sabiam… Eu vi-a voltar ao seu quarto hoje de manhã. E trazia um _homem_ com ela.

- Valha-me Deus – Maili gritou, pressionando a mão contra o coração – Agora uma mulher não pode levar um _homem_, é?

Ginny ouviu divertida, decidindo que gostava de Maili e não gostava de Nathaniel. Ele lembrava-a um pouco do seu irmão Percy, só que pior. Talvez porque ela gostava do Percy e conseguia tolerá-lo… às vezes. Ela comeu a sopa tão silenciosamente como Shannon a ama fazia, mas também prestava atenção com muita concentração.

- Mas de manhã! – Nathaniel exclamou. – Que tipo de… prostituta traz um homem para uma estalagem respeitável…

- _Senhor_ Marksmon – Maili interrompeu, o seu tom amigável a tornar-se frio. – Por favor não use tal linguagem em frente do meu filho. Ele não precisa de a ouvir.

- Mamã! – Kevin gemeu ao falarem dele – Quero um brinquedo _novo_. Quero uma _vassoura _nova…

Maili riu, os seus olhos a ficarem mais calorosos quando olhou para o filho. – De maneira nenhuma te compro outra vassoura – ela disse-lhe firmemente, passando a mão pelo cabelo louro suave dele. – A que tu tens está ótima…

Ms. Okal salvou o dia com uma grande fatia de bolo de chocolate. – Toma, querido – ela disse a Kevin, sentando-se em frente dele. – Mas tens de parar de chatear a tua mamã, está bem?

Um sorriso espalhou-se pela cara de Kevin, fazendo-o ficar tão adorável que Ginny também quis ter um filho. A sensação passou de repente, no entanto, quando ela se lembrou da enorme tarefa que tinha de fazer.

Ginny acabou a sua sopa enquanto Maili conversava cordialmente com Ms. Okal. Apetecia-lhe perguntar a Maili se ela, Kevin e até Shannon queriam ir passear pela cidade com ela.

"Não", ela decidiu, "não tenho tempo para socializar."

Mais tarde, depois de ter apanhado o Malfoy, talvez ela tentasse ser amiga com a loura irlandesa. Mas por agora, tinha trabalho a fazer.

Muito trabalho.

**N/A:** Um capítulo de passagem. Falta de acção, blá blá blá. No próximo capítulo melhora, porque Ginny vê Malfoy, e aprende a esconder-se dele. E vamos conhecer a nossa stripper Americana.

Para receber actualizações dos capítulos (em inglês) juntem-se ao meu grupo e da Emma ( ). Se não quiserem, mandem-me um e-mail: receber actualizações.

**N/T:** MUITO obrigada às pessoas sexys que deixaram reviews, e também às pessoas que leram mas não deixaram comentário.

**Akemi -** Obrigada querida!! Adoro-te!!

**Miaka -** Aaaah não sei! É esperar para ver! :DD Obrigada!

**Rute Riddle -** Obrigada!! Vais ver que a história melhora!

**Carol -** Obrigada!! Espero que continue tudo a correr bem aí em Londres, e mal posso esperar para receber o meu autógrafo do Tom Felton :DD

**Ann Black -** Obrigada!! A fic é muito boa, vale a pena continuar a ler

**Nana Malfoy -** Demorei só um bocadinho, ehhehehehe. PAra a próxima prometo que não demoro tanto tempo. Obrigada!!

Obrigada a todos!! :


End file.
